


Quests of Lightfoot

by Midgard_writer



Series: The Onward Collection [2]
Category: Onward (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer
Summary: Every story has a beginning, middle and end. In this set of short stories, we will explore the beginning of the journey of the Lightfoots (pre Onward), their daring middle (post Onward, pre Moving On) and their lovely ending (post Moving On).
Series: The Onward Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683685
Comments: 25
Kudos: 52





	1. Story 1: Goodbye and Hello

**Author's Note:**

> These are short stories before I create my Moving On sequel. There are three sections: BEGINNING, MIDDLE and END. This is the first story of BEGINNING. The first story is about the death of Wilden and the birth of Ian. I hope y'all enjoy!

The hospital was horrifying, even for an adult. Seeing her husband hooked up to wires and machines made Laurel feel sick to her stomach. That, or it was morning sickness. Her second son would be here in two weeks, but she knew Wilden couldn’t hold on that long.

He’d fought this for almost nine long months, but his body was shutting down. He, too, knew he was running out of time. He had maybe a day or two left, but he would never get to see his newborn son. He would never get to see Barley grow up to the brave young man he knew he would be. He knew how much it upset Laurel, but he had to stay cheerful. Even in his time of death, he needed to stay strong. He placed a hand on his wife’s stomach, feeling his unborn son move around. Laurel looked up at her husband from her tears.

“He’s quite the mover,” Wilden’s laugh was soft,” he’s just like his old man. I wish I could be here to meet him.”

“Oh, honey,” Laurel’s voice came out,” When he’s older, he’s gonna understand how hard you fought just to see him. I’m never going to let Iandore forget you.”

“Iandore?” his father asked,” Huh, that name has a nice ring to it.”

Laurel smiled as she placed her hand on his. This would be the last moment they would have together...she knew that. He paused as he thought about the attic. He had one more thing to tell his wife.

“My Gem,” he whispered,” I need you to do something for me.”

“Of course, Wilden. What is it?”

“I...when Barley and Ian become of age, maybe when Ian turns sixteen,” he paused,” I need you to give them something. It’s in a brown tapestry wrapped with rope. It’s the one thing I want them to have to remember me by.”

Laurel wondered what the gift could be. She was tempted to ask, but right now, the thought of the gift was more than enough. 

Trudy was holding onto her grandson as they walked into the hospital. Hastor was right by his wife’s side as they got onto the elevator. The two had to put on a brave face for Barley. They knew this was one of the last times they would see their son alive. Barley understood, but he hadn’t seen his father in the state that he was in. All he did was hold onto his grandmother and look up at her.

“Are we going to visit Daddy?” he asked.

“We sure are, Bar,” His grandpa interjected,”Say, can you remember what room your dad’s in?”

“Two two...four!” the little elf showed the number four on his fingers.  
“That’s right, honey!” his grandma giggled,” You’re gonna be such a smart big brother!”

Barley laughed and clapped his hands in excitement. His grandparents knew that keeping their grandson happy was all they could do. They made it to the second floor and to their son’s door. Barley was put down for a minute, his grandparents kneeling down before him.

“Bar,” Hastor said roughly,” You know your dad is sick…”

“Duh, Grandpa,” Barley nodded,”That’s he went to the hopsicle.”

His grandma couldn’t help but smile at his mispronunciations. It wasn’t until her smile faded that Barley’s did too. The situation was serious, as far as they made it seem. 

“And…” his grandpa was having a hard time speaking, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Barley the truth,” We can leave if you feel scared, okay?”

Barley nodded, holding his grandpa and grandma’s hands as they entered the room. Wilden and Laurel looked down and smiled at their son. Immediately, the little elf became scared. Even though his dad greeted him, Barley was too scared to say anything back. With tears in his eyes, he ran out the door. Hastor quickly followed, seeing that his grandson was simply sitting outside of the room. In tears, Barley looked up as the older elf pulled him into a hug.

“Why does Daddy got so many wires on him?” Barley sniffed out,” It’s scary!”

“I know, Bar,” his grandpa hugged him and stood up,” It’s okay though. You’re okay--Grandma and I will take you and your mama home, okay?”

Barley nodded as Hastor opened the door. He shook his head and the adults understood. Wilden understood how his son could be so scared. Wilden was scared too--but he knew, as the four left, his parents promising to come back in a few, his son would grow up to be brave and strong. Laurel thought so too as she held her son’s hand, fearing the future for both of her boys.

“...And all of the elves in the kingdom ruled onward, and they all lived happily ever after.”

Laurel had finally finished reading her son’s bedtime story. He was snoring away, butt in the air and drooling on his pillow. His mom giggled softly and kissed his forehead before tucking him in and walking to her bedroom. She was busy packing her overnight hospital bag, making sure she had everything she needed. Clothes, an outfit for Ian--as she was doing so, she could hear a knock on her door. 

“At this hour?” she thought aloud as she slowly got up.

She walked downstairs and to the front door. She looked outside to find her in-laws crying. Her heart sank as she opened the door. She knew one thing was for sure, but her mother-in-law confirmed her worst fears.

“Oh honey,” Trudy pulled her into a hug,” He loved you and the boys so much. He just wished he could’ve met Ian…”

“Mama?” 

Barley was at the top of the stairs. He came walking down to his teary family. His mom was holding her breath as he saw the three. His eyes started to fill up with tears as well. Laurel knelt in front of him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Is Daddy gone?” he asked sadly.

“He...he is, Barley,” his mom said.

Barley, in tears, clung to his mother. At age three and a half, he was feeling so much guilt. More than he could ever admit to his family.

Two weeks later, in the middle of the night, Laurel was off to the hospital. Hastor took her to the hospital while Trudy stayed at the house in case Barley needed anything. In the morning, they got the call announcing that Iandore Wilden Lightfoot came into the world happily and healthy. As they were finishing up the call, Barley was coming downstairs, dressed for the day. When he saw his grandparents, he froze up. Their smiles were wide as they looked towards him.

“Where’s Mama?” he asked nervously.

“Barley,” Trudy said with a smile,” she’s at the hospital. Your baby brother was born!” 

Though he was excited to meet the new baby, Barley was terrified to be in the hospital. They were on the first floor as they walked, but Barley refused to lift his head. His grandparents were nervous, but they understood his feelings. They approached the door and entered the room. Laurel, with tired eyes and a bundle in her arms, looked up and smiled.

“Barley,” she said softly, knowing he was scared,” There’s someone here to meet you.”

Barley looked up from his grandpa’s shirt. He laid his eyes on the baby elf. The little baby was staring up with big eyes. He looked so much like his dad...even with a mop of blue curls like that. All of his worries went away as Barley held onto the baby. Ian cooed and Barley smiled.

“Hi Ian, I’m your big brother, Barley...and I’m gonna take good care of you. I promise.”


	2. Story 2: The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! I didn't expect this to get anything overnight and I'm so grateful it did. I'll most likely be updating every day due to quarantine--so I hope you guys enjoy Story 2!

The night arrived that Laurel and her sons were dreading. Barley was excited for second grade. He was going to have all of his old friends from the year before and he would get to go back to school! Barley adored school and he loved to learn--what he was fearing was his little brother finally going to preschool. 

“Do you got your backpack with the centaurs on it?” Barley asked as they were in Ian’s room, getting ready for the next day.

“Yep,” Ian nodded, being that he’s always loved centaurs.

“All your pencils and markers and glue?”

“Uhm...yep!” 

From the doorway, without the knowledge of her sons, Laurel was watching her oldest fuss around, while Ian sat on his bed. She could tell Ian was scared, and Barley was too, but the older elf was making sure his little brother had everything. He wouldn’t let Ian go without something he needed. He wouldn’t let his little brother be afraid but, if Barley was honest, he couldn’t stop his little brother from being afraid. However, he knew he could do something to calm his nerves...even for a few minutes.

“Now comes your first day of school outfit!” 

Barley went over to Ian’s closet and quickly slid the door open. He pulled an outfit from a bin and proudly presented it. It was the famous “Arachnoman”, complete with web slingers and a giant spider on the back. Ian had a look of uncertainty, but it was his favorite suit and it made him feel comfortable.

“I...I can wear that to school?” Ian asked.  
“You have to wear it underneath your clothes,” Barley explained,” That way, you can be a hero! It might make you feel better That’s when Laurel knew she had to step in.

“What are you boys doing?” she asked with a laugh.

“I’m helping Ian get ready for his first day of preschool,” Barley said proudly.

“While I do appreciate the help,” she smiled, taking the outfit into her arms,” I don’t think Ian’s gonna feel comfortable with that suit underneath his clothes.”

“Oh, that’s true!” Barley nodded enthusiastically.

“Why don’t you go to your room and pick out what you want to wear?”

Barley saluted his mom and ran off to his bedroom. Laurel couldn’t help but smile at how energetic her oldest was. She could hear his singing as he shuffled through the drawers. Meanwhile, Laurel looked over to Ian, who was sitting on his bed.

“Let’s pick out another outfit, okay?” his mom asked, her son not saying a word but giving a feeble nod.

She went to the closet, finding an outfit right away. She asked her son if he would want to wear the button up and khakis she pulled out. When he shook his head, Laurel could understand why. She pulled out another outfit, and her son shook her head to that one too. When she pulled out another and he shook his head, clinging to his bookbag, Laurel dropped the clothes to her sides and smiled.

“Would you rather go in your pajamas?” she asked jokingly.

When Ian shook his head again, his eyes tearing up. Laurel could tell her youngest was really upset. She set the outfit down and sat right next to her son. 

“I know how scary going to school can be, Sweetie,” his mom said,” but I promise you--you’re gonna have a lot of fun.”

“But I don’t know anyone there,” Ian said nervously,” I wanna stay with Meemaw and Papa. Can Barley come with me?”

Ian’s puppy dog eyes broke his mom’s heart. She wished she could say yes, but she knew she couldn’t lie to her son. When she dropped the news, Ian clung to his backpack even tighter. It broke her heart. 

“Oh, honey,” she hugged him,” Don’t you worry about a thing. It’ll only be for half a day, in the mornings. And, after Barley’s done with school, you two can go outside and play.”

Ian knew his mom was only trying to help. It didn’t make his fears die down, but he knew he had to at least give preschool a chance. Ian set his book bag to the side and went over to the closet, ready to pick out an outfit. His mom smiled and, from the doorway, so did his brother. 

In the morning, Laurel drove the children to school. She was proud that her boys had gotten themselves ready and felt that Ian had just a little bit more confidence. Barley was wiggling in his seat, waiting to see his friends, knowing all of his first grade buddies would be there. Ian, however, was still holding onto his book bag as tightly as he could. Every once in a while, he would scratch his chest. His brother noticed how anxious his little brother was. Barley put a hand on his brother’s car seat, a smile on his face. When Ian looked over to Barley, he eased up, but a smile didn’t come to his face. 

“It’s okay, Ian,” he said,” Your first day is gonna be great! Just keep your head up and keep moving forward.”

Ian nodded as the car stopped. He clutched his book bag as his mom parked and got to the back. She unbuckled Barley’s seat first, then went over to Ian.

“Okay guys!” Laurel clapped her hands together once,” Let’s go to school!” 

“Yay!” 

Barley slung his backpack over his shoulders. Ian held his book bag in one hand, the other hand holding his mom’s hand. Barley had his mom’s left hand, running and saying how he was gonna be late, when he had ten minutes before the bell rang. They approached the school playground, Barley hugging his mom’s leg, hugging Ian, then running off when he saw Cresh, his orge friend, Athena, his gremlin friend and a few other friends he’d made within the year. They were happy to have him back in their group, complimenting his backpack and showing off their own. 

“Don’t go,” Ian’s voice was tiny, but his mom heard it. 

“Come on, Ian,” she smiled down as they walked around to the front of the school. 

Ian was holding his mom’s hand as they got to the front. They entered the school and went towards the door that read “Mrs. Tumbleton’s Class”. They walked in to find a colorful classroom, with posters everywhere, the tables and chairs together. There were toys and blocks all around, and Ian began to drive away from his mom, remembering this room from last week. He let go of her hand and looked around, seeing kids playing and laughing. Though the kids made him nervous, he was happy to be able to be in a room filled with toys.  
“Hello Ian!” his centaur teacher answered, getting down to his level,” Do you remember me?

“Y-yeah,” he nodded, holding his book bag close to his chest.

“I love your book bag!” Mrs. Tumbleton pointed out, standing up,” I know where we could put that.”

“Bye Ian,” Laurel hugged her son,” Your Grandma will pick you up and bring you home. Your Grandpa will pick up Barley after school and you two can play, okay?”

“Okay, Mom.”

Ian waved to his mom and then went off with his teacher to put his book bag away. He had his own cubby for his book bag. His teacher informed him that he was allowed to just play with the toys and make friends. Ian thanked her and looked around. He wondered where he could go and play. There was a group, made up of a girl elf and a boy elf, a faun and a cyclops. They were playing with blocks and laughing. Nervously, Ian approached them.

“H-hi,” he said, having the group turn to him,” Can-can I join?”

“Sure!” the faun moved over.

Ian smiled and sat with them. He was starting to feel welcomed into his group. An imp, however, came flying over and snatched Ian’s blocks away. His friends picked up the other blocks and walked away.

“Oh, uhm,” he stood up,” excuse me--”

“Yeah?” the imp hissed,” What do you want?”

“Uhm,” Ian stuttered,” I was playing with those blocks.”

“So?” the imp laughed,” I have them now. Go play with something else.”

Ian wanted to turn away and apologize. But, he looked down at his shirt. He knew he had to stand up to that kid. He turned and marched over to the imp and his friends. They glanced up at Ian with annoyance. 

“Didn’t you hear him?” a three eyed boy snorted,” He said to back off.”

“I know,” Ian nodded,” but I’m not gonna let you take my blocks away?”

“Oh yeah?” a pixie girl snorted,” What are you gonna do about it?”  
Ian looked to make sure that the teacher wasn’t looking. He lifted his shirt to reveal the suit underneath his clothes. The group looked up at him, Ian feeling that they were getting the message. Suddenly, they let out a few laughs, making Ian shrink a little.

“He wore his costume to school!” the imp laughed.

Ian, with tears in his eyes, realized that the one bit of comfort he had now was so...stupid. He put his shirt down and walked away, heading over to the different books. He sat there for the rest of the morning, even when Mrs. Tumbleton defended him and tried to get him to interact with others, until Trudy came to pick him up. He tightly hugged her legs the minute he saw her. 

“I wanna go home,” Ian sniffed.

Trudy knew her grandson had had an awful first day. Their ride home was silent and so was the rest of their day. She couldn’t cheer him up and she felt awful. A few hours had passed and Ian sat on the swings, his head looking to the grass. Laurel and Barley came home, Trudy waiting to greet her daughter-in-law. Barley ran straight for the backyard and saw his little brother, sitting sadly on the swing. When Ian looked up, he saw his brother running towards him.

“Hey Ian,” Barley said, “Are you okay?”

Ian didn’t say anything. He just got off and hugged his brother, crying. Barley held on, allowing his little brother to cry on his shoulder. Laurel and Trudy watched from the kitchen, tearing up at the sight. When they let go, Barley wiped his brother’s tears away. 

“Hey,” the older brother said,” It’s gonna be okay. Today was bad...but maybe tomorrow will be better. And besides, you got me, your big brother, to come to.”

“Thanks Barley,” Ian sniffed,” Can...can we go play?”

“Of course Ian! Anything for you.”


	3. Story 3: The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley discovers a joy in his life that will change him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The school day was coming to an end. Barley was more than excited to get out of school. The one thing he wanted to do was spend his allowance money. He’d saved up for weeks, having twenty bucks at the end of it all. His friends were gonna go to the small toy store a block from Ian’s house, with his Grandpa making sure they were well supervised. He got glances from Cresh, then Athena, then Maximus (their faun friend) and their new friends, the Shellmore twins--merboy Utahon and his sister Luna--and it felt like forever before they got to close their math books. Then, when the bell rang, they went to their cubbies and gathered their stuff before leaving the room.

“Does everyone have their allowance money?”  
Each kid pulled out their allowance money. They had big smiles on their faces and started to high five each other. Ian came walking out of his classroom, watching for his brother. Barley ran over to him the minute they made eye contact. Barley pulled his brother into a hug, to which Ian felt he was being suffocated in. 

“Are you ready to go to Beatlestone’s?” Barley asked with excitement in his voice. 

“Yep!” Ian showed his money,” I’m ready to buy that new action figure. What are you guys gonna buy?”

“I’d say something extreme,” Cresh put his thoughts in,”but I don’t know yet. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

The crew walked down the steps of the elementary school and looked for Hastor. He spotted the crew and waved to them. They bounced down the steps and ran to Mr. Lightfoot.

“Hi Grandpa!” Barley greeted with a smile.

“Hey kids!” Hastor said,” Are we ready to do some homework?”, after the kids showed faces of confusion and protests, he began to laugh,” I’m only teasing you kids. Are we ready to go to the toy store?”

“YEAH!” the small crowd sang out. 

The kids and Hastor went walking, with the twins in their water scooters following along. They had looked forward to this day for as long as they could all remember. Barley was leading the group, talking about his day with his Grandpa. Then, it was Ian who was talking about his day. Hastor smiled down at his grandsons. He wished their dad was here to see them, knowing they were growing up just like him. 

“You know,” he told them as they approached the store,” this was the toy store your dad loved.”

“Really?” the boys asked.

“Yep!” Hastor nodded as they walked in,” I remember taking him almost every month. He always spent his allowance here.”

“Like us, Grandpa?” Ian looked up with his big eyes.

“Just like you two.”

The boys were in amazement, staring at each other with big smiles. When they turned their heads, they found themselves in paradise. Shelves were lined with toys and games and books. The kids were looking all around, wondering what they were going to look at first. Mr. Beatlestone, a old pixie, flew onto the top of the counter.

“Hello, Hastor!” he exclaimed, happy to see his old friend,” What brings you in today? Looking for Christmas gifts already? Because I’ve just the thing for Barley, and a great new toy for Ian and books for both the boys!”

“Hey Rogal!” Hastor greeted,” And I’m not here to buy Christmas gifts just yet. Barley and his buddies want to spend the allowance money that they’ve saved up.”

“Oh, that’s fantastic!” the old pixie cheered,” Just let me know if you need anything!”

The seven children went about in the store. They looked around, unsure of what to buy. Maximus eyed a few action figures, especially the ones Ian was looking at. Luna and Cresh were invested in the doll section, while Athena and Utahon were looking at cars. Barley was the only kid who didn’t find his place yet. He looked at all of the different toys but nothing had yet caught his eye. 

Until he approached the end of the shop. There, in a display, he saw a set in front of him, with figures and toys that he’d never seen before. There was elves with a bow and arrow, centaurs with swords that were pointy and silver. In the middle of it all was the Manticore—a creature Barley has never heard of or seen. But, in his eyes, she was fierce and made him smile, picking up the box and becoming more excited when he found it was only ten dollars. 

“Enter the land of long ago!” The box read,” In this adventurous quest, find magic and mystery throughout open caverns and high mountains. But beware! Danger lurks, with your quest ending at the foot of the dreaded Manticore.”

“Hey Barley!” Ian said as the group went over to him,” Did you find something you wanted?”

“What’s that?” Cresh asked.

“It’s called...Quests of Yore: The First Edition,” he said,” It’s some kind of game.”

“How do you play?” Utahon asked.

“If he knew that,” Luna retorted,” He wouldn’t have called it some kind of game.”

Barley looked up at the different sets that went along with the game. With the rest of his money, he picked up a book of spells and a card pack. After the kids bought what they wanted, they ran home to play the game. At the house, Trudy and Laurel were laughing and talking. When the kids came in, Trudy was the first to greet her grandsons. 

“Hi boys!” She hugged them both,” Did you have fun at the toy store today?”

“We sure did!” Barley said, showing off his new set,” Look what I got!”

“Is it a board game?” Laurel asked.

“I think so,” Barley said,” there’s a lot about magic in here.”

Trudy and Laurel knew their sons were learning about magic. Though, their grasp of it was still small. Trudy watched as the kids started to shuffle through the board, wondering if they knew anything about the magic before them. So, she set her coffee aside and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch.

“There’s so many spells and potions and creatures,” Athena gasped,” What’s that?”

“The Manticore!” Trudy picked up the figurine,” She’s a fearsome warrior that has been around for centuries. She was around when there was magic.”

“Can you tell us more about magic?” Barley asked.

“Of course!” The kids gathered around the old lady,” Long ago, before you or me, there was magic everywhere. Anyone who could master such a tricky tool used it for good. There were spells for any kind of situation and creatures like big, vicious dragons roamed the Earth, while they protected the treasures that others wanted.”

“Grandma,” Ian asked,” Why did people stop using magic?”

“Well…I think it might be because we didn’t need it anymore. It was very hard to master, so when people found easier ways to do daily things, magic just stopped.”

It made sense to the kids, though they all seemed disappointed. Nonetheless, they were excited to continue their game and play. As they made their characters and fell deeper in love with the concepts of magic, Laurel felt like Wilden was in her living room again.


	4. Story 4: Guinevere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discover how Barley found his van and how it all lead to the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Laurel watched as her oldest looked at the sea of cars. He’d just turned sixteen and the one thing she’d promised him was a car. The two of them had been saving up since Barley had gotten his permit. He was all about getting his first car and driving his friends around town. From Quests of Yore gatherings, to school and anywhere his car could take him. He was waiting for this moment. 

“How about this one?” Laurel pointed to a tiny red car.

“It’s a little too small,” Barley pointed out,” How about this one?” he asked as he put his hand on a hot rod type car.  
“That’s way out of our price range,” his mom admitted,” Maybe we should go through your list again.”

Barley pulled out the piece of paper in his jacket. He’d written down specifics that needed to be a part of his vehicle. From across the shop, the owner, a short, scary looking Chupacabra, smiled at the two. He knew they were looking for the perfect car to sell a new driver. He rubbed his hands together, expecting another easy sale. 

Adjusting his tie and fixing his toupee, the man walked over to the two elves. At first, they didn’t notice that he was standing right behind them. He coughed and made the two jump. They turned around and the creature had a wide grin on his face.

“Hello, Ma’am, Sir,” he said,” And welcome to New Mushroomton Cars, where you can go for all your automotive needs! My name is Alonzo, how can I help you today?”

“Hi,” Laurel nodded,” My son is looking for his first car and-”

“Ah, we have a wonderful variety of cars--perfect for a young driver like yourself,” Alonzo put an arm around Barley,” Now, what kind of car are you looking for?

“Well,” Barley looked down at his list,” I want a car that’s big, that’s fast and can make an elf feel like he’s going on the best quest of his life. Oh, and I like navy blue.”

“A bit of a challenge,” he mumbled, then smiled at Barley,” Not to worry, not, to, worry! We can find you the best car there is.”

Alonzo took the two to the back of the shop. Laurel walked around the building, unsure of what the salesman was gonna pull out. She knew he had tricks up his sleeves and she was ready to fight for a good price. Her son, however, was just excited to finally get a car. 

“Now,” Alonzo cleared his throat,” the car I’m about to show you is definitely the car that was made for you. It’s got the right size and style that you need. And, it’s the right color.”

Alonzo opened his arms and showed the two a big, navy blue van. There were two different reactions as they stumbled over to the van. Laurel looked at the interior and exterior. She found that the inside could use some work and the seats had holes in them. She could tell that this salesman was trying to sell this lemon to a naive kid. Before she could speak up, as her son was looking all around the van, his head perked up.

“How much?”

“Barley,” his mom intervened,” Are you sure this is the car you want?”

“Positive!” his smile lit up,” I can fit all of my friends in here. I can fix up the inside and out. It could be my,” he gasped out loud,” This could be my Guinevere!”

Laurel could see that her son would do anything to have this van. She decided, if her son was happy, that would be enough. She smiled as the two went inside to purchase the van. Barley took the keys right after that, thanked his mom with a hug, and ran off to his car. He was excited to drive (a bit recklessly, he had to admit) home and get this baby fixed up. Ian was walking their baby dragon, Blazey, when his brother came into the driveway. His little brother’s jaw dropped as Barley burst out of the van.

“Ta da!” his older brother stretched his arms out,” Well?”

“Uhhh...wow, Barley!”

“I know, right?” Barley’s smile was wide,” Once she’s all fixed up, Guinevere will look as beautiful as a sorceress fighting off the evil dragons--no offense, Blazey.”

The dragon pup barked and let out a small fire. The young teen went in with his brother, who declared that he had to prep his van up. Laurel and Ian watched as Barley brought belongings from his closet into the van. He gave the van a fresh coat of paint, then went to work on the interior. He cleaned the floors and walls and made seats in the back. He hung lights all around, trying to make his van seem like home. After dinner, Barley was in his room sketching away. 

“What are you drawing?” Ian asked.

“Just some ideas,” Barley shrugged,” I want to give Guinevere a ‘tattoo’ on the door. I think it’ll make her look extraordinary. My favorite design so far is the pegasus one.” 

Ian looked at the drawing, then back to his brother. He knew that Barley loved the set of cards his little brother bought him for his birthday. However, Ian felt that he could do more. Without Barley noticing, Ian folded up the paper and walked out. He went to his room, grabbing the paints and brushes and heading downstairs. He went to the front, making sure his brother couldn’t see, and, with a smile, began his work. He outlined and painted and recoated for hours, until the moon was in the middle of the sky and Ian felt it was finally perfect.

When Barley woke up the next morning, he knew he had to meet his friends at Cresh’s house. He walked outside, telling his mom he would see her later. He froze when he saw the side of the door. It was the perfect pegasus picture, complete with a moon and stars. Barley smiled up at the window in the front of the house. He had to thank his brother big time. 

He hopped in the van and drove onward, excited to show his friends his new van. He drove up to the front of Cresh’s house and saw everyone standing on the porch. They all came down as Barley rolled down the front windows.  
“Guys,” he said happily,” meet Guinevere.”

“She’s a beauty,” Athena smiled,” the perfect car!” 

“She’s lovely,” Cresh quickly got to the front,”We’re glad you came when you did. They’re planning on tearing down the Warbucks mansion today!”

“The mansion of the famous wizard family?” Barley gasped.

“I’m afraid so,” Athena said,” We were gonna watch the destruction and say goodbye to the mansion.

Barley had other plans in mind. Once everyone was secure, the elf quickly drove to the edge of town, where construction workers were getting ready to tear the building down. Barley and his friends hopped out and walked over to the mansion. They all looked up with teary eyes.

“It’s a real shame,” Cresh admitted,” I always wanted to buy that house someday.”

That’s when Barley began walking towards the front of the mansion, with his friends asking what he was doing. But he didn’t answer.

“Woah, woah,” a construction worker said, recognizing the group,” Sorry guys, this is closed.”

“You won’t be tearing down this,” Barley proclaimed,”This is the house of the ancient Warbucks family. They were wizards and witches that stopped the Water Dragons from destroying New Mushroomton when the town was called Fillian. This house is a historic landmark and it should not be taken away!”

The crew nervously glanced to one another, unsure of what to do. That’s when Luna moved her scooter to the front of the steps. The others decided to follow along, with the faun nervously getting up on the steps.

“We stand with the Warbucks and we stand for all of history!” Utahon exclaimed. 

“Someone call the police,” one of the workers insisted. 

“The police?” Maximus squeaked,” We can’t get arrested!”

“Don’t worry, Max,” Barley said,” They won’t actually call the—okay, they’re calling the cops. TO GUINEVERE!”

The crew ran, laughing as they got into the van and ran away. It was decided, from that day on, they would be the trying protectors of historical sights.

In the evening, when Barley got home, he parked the van in the driveway and smiled at the painting.

“Well,” a voice came from behind, hooves hitting the pavement,” there’s the troublemaker. Back from his day of disturbing the peace.”

Barley stiffened up. Officer Colt Bronco, the centaur cop that everyone talked about, approached him.

“How are you, sir?”

“There’s no time for that, Barley Lightfoot. I heard you and your friends were getting sassy with our construction crew. Is that right?”

“With all due respect, sir, they were gonna tear down the-“

“I know, I know. It’s historical, but you and your friends were disturbing the peace. And I-“

The front door opened and Laurel stepped out. When Colt took off his sunglasses and caught her eyes, she was in the midst of asking what had happened. The two of them froze, unsure of what to say to one another. Barley looked between the both, Colt snapping out of his daydream.

“Pardon me, Ms Lightfoot,” Colt choked out.

“Laurel,” she said with a soft smile.

“Oh! Well, Laurel,” he shook her hand,” I’m Officer Colt Bronco with the police department. I’m afraid your son and his friends were disturbing the peace at the Warbucks mansion.”

“Barley!”

“Now, now, he’s not in any trouble. I’m just here to give him a warning. I know how boys can be. You just watch next time, okay Barley?”

The elf nodded, but his mother was showing anger on her face. Barley knew this wouldn’t be the end of his historic protection. Nor would it be the end of Colt Bronco.


	5. Story 5: Halston's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Within a few months, Colt had caught Barley trying to protect three historical sights. One had been the mansion, the other had been the gravesite of famous staff fastener and there was a potion warehouse. He felt strongly about what he was doing. The officer, however, had to be precautious when it came to the law. 

Each time Colt came to the door, Barley would hide in his room or be right next to the officer. Laurel would always give a look of disapproval. So, when Bronco arrived at her doorstep on that Thursday afternoon, Laurel had a face of annoyance. She called to her oldest son, but Colt stopped her right away.

“Actually, Laurel,” Colt took his hat off,”I came to talk to you.”

Laurel stared up at the centaur. He was nervously tapping his front hoof on the front porch. He tugged his collar and looked to the ground. He kept starting his sentences and them falling short. He kept mentioning Halston’s, the diner that was near the police station. With a smile, she understood what he was trying to do.

“Colt,” she began to ask,” Are you asking me out on a date?”

“What? That’s--Does seven thirty on Friday sound good? Unless you don’t want to go on a date which I completely understand and-”

“It sounds good to me,” she said,” Are you picking me up?”

“Oh! Oh! Sure, I will! I’ll see you then--unless Barley makes trouble.”

Laurel smiled and waved to the officer. When she shut the door, the boys were standing in front of her. Their jaws were dropped and their eyes were bugging. Laurel tried to play it off by asking her sons what was wrong. But she knew she couldn’t get away with it that easily.

“You’re going on a date with him?” Barley asked.

“What? No!” 

“You told him it was a date!” Ian said as his mom walked upstairs,” While we’re both really happy for you--Colt? Of all people?”

Laurel knew why her sons could be frustrated with this. Barley had several run ins with Colt and each time was worse than the last. This date, however, was the one chance to turn things around for herself. Her sons knew that, but they wished someone who was much better than the cop would’ve asked her out.

“It’s one date,” she promised,” nothing more. If we don’t end it on good terms, we go our separate ways and that’s it. However, if things are good…”

“We’ll understand, Mom,” Barley nodded,” We just believe you should be happy, no matter what you do.”

Laurel thanked her boys and pulled them into a hug. They were both so selfless and loving, she wouldn’t trade them for anything. For the rest of the night and the next day, she spent her time making sure everything was perfect. She was ready for her first date in almost fifteen years. In her best red dress and, with a smile on her face, Laurel was ready for her date. Her sons were in their rooms studying (though Barley could be heard playing an online Quests of Yore card game) when Colt came to the front door. He was all dressed up, nervously holding a bunch of Afternoon Whisper Lilies. His mane was slicked back, his tail combed, his eyes growing with anxious feelings.

“Hi Colt,” Laurel greeted him.

“Hello Laurel,” he coughed out,” you look lovely and, uh...I got you these.”

He held out the rose gold flowers to the woman. She gasped and thanked him, being that they were one of her favorite flowers. She quickly went into the kitchen and put them on a vase, arranging them on the kitchen counter before going to the door. 

“Are you ready?” Colt asked gently, offering his arm. 

She smiled and grabbed it. They walked down the steps and to the police car. Colt apologized, being that his own car was in the shop. Laurel didn’t mind--in fact, this would be very interesting. They got into the car and didn’t say a word as they drove. They were quiet as they drove, unsure of what to say to one another.

“Halston’s is one of the best places in town,” Colt admitted.

“Oh, I agree!” Laurel nodded,” Their desserts are the greatest. Have you tried their Strawberry Pie?”

“My buddies and I love it!” 

They discussed their love of desserts as they approached the parking lot. As soon as they walked into the diner, sat down and ordered, their conversation ceased. There was another round of awkward silence as they tried to think of something to say.

“Are your boys doing well?” he asked.

“Aside from Barley getting into trouble, I can’t complain. Ian and Barley do a lot of great things, even though they like to mess with me when I do my record keeping! They’re just like their...father.”

“You do record keeping?”

“I’m actually a stylist at ‘New Mushroomton’s Hair n Nails”,” she said,” I’ve been working there since-” she recalled moving in with Wilden, how his face lit up as they entered their new home as a newly married couple, how happy they were,” Since I moved into my house.”

“My niece Sheri works there!”

“Oh, Sheri is a joy to have around! A very sweet niece you have.”

“Thank you,” the centaur smiled,” Did you go to Westend Beauty School?’

“I did! Where did you go to school?

“Willowdale. Go Griffins!”

Laurel became silent for a while. Colt stopped and looked up at her. He asked if she was okay, but when she nodded. The two ate in silence, Laurel feeling guilty for her sudden silence. But when she went to apologize, she realized she sounded so...weird. When they were done, and Colt insisted on paying for the bill, they left in silence. As they drove, Laurel kept thinking about Wilden. It was hard to let him go and a date just seemed...off to her. When they were stopped at a red light near her house, she turned to the officer.

“I’m sorry,” she admitted,” for my sudden silence. It’s just...I haven’t been on a date since my husband died. It was hard to let him go and I...feel like a jerk for saying all of this.”

“No, no, I definitely get it,” Colt turned to her,”I haven’t been on a date since my divorce. I was worried because that and-”

“Then there’s Barley.”

Their heads spun so fast to one another. They started laughing as he drove onward. True, it was awkward how they met, but Laurel and Colt knew that they could make it work. Colt drove up to her house and she got out, moving to his window.

“Thank you for a lovely dinner,” she smiled,” You know, maybe we can try this again, say, my place, tomorrow night?”

Colt smiled and nodded, not expecting the kiss on his cheek. Nonetheless, it made him smile bigger than he’d smiled before.


	6. Story 6: Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Barley’s senior year was coming to an end. Through tests and his favorite game, through that awful gym class, he made it. He and his friends spent their entire lives preparing for graduation. In late March, he and his friends were sitting around Bartley’s kitchen table. They were five months into their new campaign, halfway across the new board and playing onward. They had just gotten done laughing at Cresh’s character, who decided to fight an Emerald Dragon with a bow and arrow.

“That reminds me of the time,” Cresh laughed,” when Utahon used a water spell on a water fairy.”

“I thought it would cancel out,” the merman defended himself.

“I’m really gonna miss doing this with all of you,” Athena signed.s

“What are you talking about?” Barley laughed,” We still have half of the board to go through.”

Everyone grew quiet, as if they remembered that they were mostly moving on. Maximus was going to a school in Fauxfax, Athena going to Marigoldsville. Though the twins and Cresh were staying, they were going to the local college and wouldn’t have time for Quests of Yore. And Barley? 

Well, he wasn’t going to school yet. He decided to take a gap year and find himself. He would find a job and get ready for next year, where he’d go to the local college. For now, however, Barley seemed to be on his own.

“You know,” Luna looked down at her piece,”We can still do our campaigns. It’ll just be the four of us.”

“Right,” Barley said,” Well, let’s continue our campaign while we can.”

“Actually,” Cresh got up,” We should get going. Tomorrow’s the big Chemistry test. We really need to pass.”

“Oh, okay!”

Barley knew his friends didn’t mean to run out on him. But after all was said and done, Barley was alone in the kitchen, staring at his game. He picked up his figurine, in which he colored in scratches and scars, and examined it. For so long, his group had been working to make it where they stood today. Unfortunately, it would all be for nothing. When his family got home, it was Laurel, Ian and the grandparents. 

“Hey Bar!” His grandpa said,” Did you have fun tonight?”

“Yeah,” Barley nodded,” It was great.”

The family looked at each other. They knew something was wrong with the boy. Trudy decided to talk to her grandson, knowing she could make him feel better. She pulled a seat next to him and looked at his figures.

“The paint job looks good on this figure,” she said proudly.

“Thanks Meemaw.”

“Barley,” Trudy put the figure aside,”What’s wrong?”

“Am I a...disappointment for not going to college now?”

“What?” his grandma seemed shocked,” Of course not! Barley, it doesn’t matter what path you take in life. I see you as someone who’s gonna be happy with what they do, no matter what it is. We all believe in you.”

Barley smiled at his grandmother. If anyone could cheer him up, it could be her. He gave her a hug, to which she laughed and hugged him back. From the days onward, he was more confident in his attitude. He made the most out of these horrible situations and spent all the time he could with his friends. He was focused on school and his family--the things that mattered most. After the class’s last graduation practice, Barley drove his friends home, ready for their graduation and the party they were having after the ceremony and ready to charge his phone. Afterward, he drove home, unfazed by Colt’s car and his grandpa’s car there. He parked in the driveway and walked up to his door.

“Only one more day,” he sang,” Until I am out of high school! Mom, Ian! I saw Papa’s car, and Colt’s car. Where are you?”

He walked into the kitchen to find everyone at the table. They had their eyes on the table and there was a mood that Barley didn’t like. When he saw that his grandma wasn’t there, he looked to his mom with tears in his eyes. She looked up, wiping her tears as she stood up. 

“Where’s Grandma?” he asked softly.

“Honey,” Laurel sniffed,” Your grandma...she wasn’t feeling well this morning. Your grandpa took her to the doctor but she suffered a stroke. She wanted you to know that she loved you and-”

“Mom,” Barley’s voice was cracking,” is Grandma dead?”

Laurel nodded and her eldest broke down. Ian got up and hugged his brother. They were both sobbing, everyone else in their own thoughts. Barley could feel his stomach turning. He couldn’t believe that his grandma, who believed in him and was so excited to see him graduate, was gone. For the rest of the night, Barley was in his room, quiet and looking at all of his magic equipment that Trudy had bought him. He was in pain, knowing that two important people in his life wouldn’t be here. And tomorrow would be the last day he and his friends would have their moment together.

In the morning, there was a knock at his bedroom door. Barley got up with baggy eyes and stumbled to the door. When he opened it, all of his friends were surrounding his bedroom door. They had worried looks in their caps and gowns, but their friend had a face of a defeated elf. 

“Hey guys,” he said,” What are you doing here?”

“Barley,” Cresh sighed,” we’re sorry to hear about your grandma. She meant a lot to all of us and we know that she would be so happy with you today.”

“I know, going today would make her happy. But...it’s just that everything is changing. Once summer’s done, everyone’s gonna be off doing their own thing. I know that we’ll still have each other and we can continue to be friends but I think…I think I’m afraid of changes.”

His friends knew how that felt. They were all quiet for a little while, until Luna stepped up. Barley looked up to her, tears in his eyes. 

“To be honest, I’ve been afraid too,” she admitted.

“Me too,” Maximus agreed.

“You know what?” Athena decided,” I think we’re all afraid. We don’t want to grow up and leave each other behind. We know that we’re never gonna leave each other behind. That, even though we’re moving onward to places that are away from one another...we’re still like a family. We’re still gonna have each other. That’s all that matters.”

Barley realized that, despite losses and despite everything he wouldn’t have, he had his friends and family in his life. After they hugged each other and Barley let out a few tears, he was up and ready. At his ceremony, he was surrounded by his friends, patiently listening to Everestt Danvers’s speech. Once he went up for his diploma, he saw his mom, Ian, his grandpa and even Colt looking up to him. And right next to him were two empty seats...and it made the elf smile.

“Barley Lightfoot,” his principal called.

His family clapped and took pictures, Barley smiling to his mom. Afterwards, he felt a sense of accomplishment looking down at the paper. Later on, at his graduation party, he snuck off to Guinevere, studying his diploma. He heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Ian. 

“Hey,” he said,” Mom says we’re having cake soon. She wanted me to come get you.”

“I just can’t believe I did it. You know, we’ve been through a lot, but I have a feeling that we’re gonna be okay. Who knows? Maybe we’ll get some magic in our lives.”

They both laughed and left the van, their eyes on the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Beginning section.


	7. Story 1: Thank You For Being A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the MIDDLE section. It’s shorter than most stories but I hope y’all enjoy!

Ian looked through his bookbag as his history presentation ended. He was quite proud of the way he was able to show students just how well magic worked. How, in such a short time, he had managed to learn new spells and get a small grasp of how the spells worked. He was feeling a sense of accomplishment since his voyage with Barley and their father...well, mostly his legs. He put the staff under his arm and went looking for his math notebook, which he knew he needed next.

“Hey, Ian!” 

The elf turned around quickly, wondering whose voice was behind him. He turned around to find four people leaving their desks to come up to him. They were the four he tried to ask to the party but...the dark elf, Nova, with a smile on her face, stepped up to Ian.

“It was impressive how you were able to do all of that magic in such a small amount of time,” she said.

“Yeah,” the ogre, Larson, stepped forward,” My dad said that magic is the hardest thing to learn.”

“Well,” Lydia, the faun, cracked,” I guess he hasn’t taken Mr. Empstone’s Analysis class.”

The group laughed at the joke, Ian even joining in. It was odd being with this group, but something felt right. They all walked out of the classroom, talking to Ian about his presentation and how they were amazed with him.

“Thanks guys!” he said.

“So listen,” the cyclops, Rudda, interrupted,” we were thinking that maybe you’d like to hang out with us on Friday night. We weren’t sure what we’d be doing but-”

“Why don’t you guys come to my place!”

It was a panic moment for Ian, but the new him was going to have a group he could trust on. 

“We can study or play games or watch TV or anything like that! Or I have a pool we can use!”

The four seemed to like the idea of going over to the Lightfoot residence. Then it was settled that Friday, after school, they would all go to Ian’s house. As Ian walked off to his last class, he internally panicked. What if they instantly didn’t like him? What if he screwed up? All these thoughts came to mind as Ian rushed home for the day. His family was excited that he would be having friends over, with Laurel even offering to make snacks and Barley declaring that he could pick up the group. Though Ian didn’t agree to the idea, he knew that he didn’t want to reject any more of his brother’s help. His brother meant more to him than ever now and Ian wanted to show Barley that. So, on Friday afternoon, the five stood outside of the high school, stopping in their tracks as the eldest Lightfoot brother drove straight up to them in Guinevere II. On the inside, Ian was already embarrassed. 

“Dear brother!” he proclaimed,” The chariot for you and your friends is here.”

“What happened to your other van?” Nova asked as they climbed into the back.

“Guinevere was sadly sacrificed for a greater cause,” Barley explained as they drove off,” She diverted the cops while we,” he was becoming choked up,” Excuse me. While we continue our journey, never forgetting what she did so we could run!”

“Hey man,” Larson placed a hand on Barley’s shoulder,” It’s okay. You know, when my Cerebus Charleston died, I felt the exact same way.”

“Charleston and Guinevere live on in Valhalla,” Barley smiled.

So far, the group seemed okay with Barley. Ian was relieved to see the six of them getting along so well. He had a mental list of things that could go wrong and, so far, he didn’t need it. They made it to the house soon afterward, with the group thanking Barley for the ride. Blazey greeted them inside, Nova immediately giving the little dragon some well deserved attention. 

“She’s so cute!” she squeaked,” She totally reminds me of my dragon, Champion.”

Nova pulled out her phone and showed Ian a picture of a blue, three legged dragon with a long tongue. 

“Awww,” Ian smiled,” she’s so cute. So, what do you guys wanna do? I mean, I’ve never had friends over and I don’t really know how this works…”

“You’re good!” Rudda said,” When I first had friends over at my Dad’s place, I showed them my room.”

“To upstairs!” Ian smiled.

The crew went up and into Ian’s room. He made sure they were all comfortable, glancing over to his cork board. Lydia was taking notice of it all.

“Hey Ian,” the faun asked,” is that your dad?”

“Hm? Oh! Yeah!” He nodded, taking down the picture of his Dad on the beach,” My mom and Barley always tell me what a great guy he was. Before I was born, he passed away.”

The others gave him some sort of comfort, knowing what it was like to lose a loved one. As he looked at the picture, he knew he should be honest if he was going to be his new self.

“I want to apologize.”

“Why?” Larson asked.

“I just...I was afraid to be myself and you guys were so welcoming whenever I talked to you. But I was just so nervous to make a mistake that I didn’t say anything back. I’m so sorry…”

“Ian,” Nova replied,” It’s okay. We understood how shy you were and we were always willing to let you into our group. We know you needed time but now…”

“I’m ready to be open.”

Ian smiles at all of his new friends. He could tell that things would be okay for all of them. Soon after, they decided to take a swim in the pool. Laurel allowed them to stay for dinner before Rudda’s dad came to pick up all the kids.

“Bye guys!” Ian waved.

“Hey!” Nova called,” We’re going to the movies at two tomorrow. Are you in?”

“I...I’m so there!”

As they drove away, Ian turned back to his excited family.

“I’m proud of you for getting yourself out there,” his mom smiled.

“Thanks mom,” he said,” I think I’m gonna like this new me!”

Though there was much more to discover about himself than he imagined. But for now, Ian was taking it one step at a time.


	8. Story 2: The Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how short this chapter is. I’ve been feeling unlike myself and more tired lately. I hope y’all still enjoy!

Mr Beatlestone smiled down at the children as they bought their dolls and yo-yos. They were so excited to buy their toys and go off to play with them. The old pixie waved to them as they left, with Barley next in line. He was happy to see the older elf. He felt that everyone was a kid at heart, and the young man was no exception.

“Hello Barley! Back for another set of cards?” he asked.

“Yes sir!” the elf said,”I got my paycheck today and the first thing I wanted was a new pack of cards. These are the best of the best. In packs around the world, there are about ten rare cards. If I get one of those cards, I will never let it go.”

“Well, I hope you get what you’re lookin for!”

Barley thanked the shop owner with the biggest grin he could muster up. Mr. Beatlestone rung up the young elf and he was on his way. He ran out to his van to see Cresh and the twins patiently waiting for him. They’d bought their cards a while ago, but Barley took the time to carefully pick out a pack. He wanted to make sure it was the right one. They all climbed into the back and shut the door. 

“Ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be!” Utahon answered.

The four ripped open their packs and looked around. Cresh got all five of the Pixie Protectors, which made him more than excited. Luna was pleased to find a set of new landscape cards in her pack, and Utahon had potions and orks. They were all excited and discussed their cards with one another. Barley found a new water spell, the Mountains of Happron, an earth spell, a fire wizard and...his face dropped as he pulled out a rare, shiny purple card. 

“Hey, Barley got a rare!” Cresh commented.

“Ooo!” Luna scooted over,” Who is it?”

“Lavender:The Glorious Tri-Eyed Sorceress,” Barley looked at the card and read the history,” Lavender was born in Westovia to a family of mages and sorcerers. She became blind after she was cursed at birth, but she is still able to fight and bring magic to her world…”

“Can I see that?”

One by one, the three studied the car in amazement. They held the card up to the light and admired its reflection. Barley was excited to play the game, with his new cards and his favorite, sitting right in the middle of his hand. Each turn he could, Barley used the rare card on his friends. He loved to defend his world with just a simple, yet powerful card. He’d been defeated twice out of their games but, in the end, he was happy to have Lavender back. Once they declared to continue their game on Wednesday, Barley drove back home with the rare card in his pocket.

No one was home when he got back. Barley slid into his room as quickly as he could, shutting the door behind him. He climbed over the mess and to a case on his shelf. It had his diploma in it, but he placed Lavender’s card in their and locked it again. There was something about the way the card showed strength and power...and it was a rare card.

“I declare that this card should be used for emergencies only!” He yelled, then leaned on the dresser,” You know, Quests of Yore is based on true people and events. I wonder...if you’re real…”

Then again, it seemed unlikely this sorceress was a real person. But if she was, Barley hoped, one day, he could meet her.


	9. Story 3: The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys--I'm sorry for being absent. I'm not doing so well, but I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Ian wasn’t surprised to find Colt as his doorstep. That was something that became a daily sight. What was surprising was that he called because he needed to have a private conversation with the boys. His expression was fearful and he had his hands nervously holding his hat. He lead the youngest into Barley’s room. The eldest elf was cleaning his room, dusting off the tops of his cabinets when he saw the two crowding in. 

“Uhm,” he went to ask, but fell short.

“You guys gotta help me!” Colt begged after he shut the door. 

“I didn’t do it!” Barley declared,” Oh, we’re not talking about any sort of saving monuments, are we?”

“We’ll help with whatever you need,” Ian smiled as he sat on his brothers,” So, what is it?”

Colt felt around his front pocket for what he wanted. When he showed the little box, the brothers stopped smiling. The centaur showed a small, emerald ring that had the boys realizing what was going on. Ian got up and held the ring as he realized that this was the reason Colt came to them. Barley ran up and studied the ring.

“You want to marry our mom?” he exclaimed.

“Shh!” Colt begged.

“She’s not home for another two hours,” Ian calmed him down,” Colt, did you come here to propose to our mom?”

“How do I do it?” Colt asked nervously,” Your mother is the only elf I’ve ever loved. When I got a divorce, I thought I would never find somebody to love. Then Laurel walked in and...I just have to ask her!”

Ian and Barley looked to each other. They knew their mother would be so happy if he proposed to her, and perhaps, find another love in her life. Ian smiled and placed a hand on Colt’s shoulder. The centaur looked up and felt a sense of relief as he met the eyes of, what he hoped to be, his future stepson.

“You just get your thoughts together,” the youngest elf said,” We’ll take it from here.”

Laurel arrived home in a good mood. Work went well and now she could make a nice diner, have a nice bath and ease off into sleep. She opened the front door, greeted with Blazey sitting by her feet. She smiled down at the dragon.

“Hey Blazey!” she laughed,” How are-?”

The elf looked down to find a trail of magenta petals from Blaze flowers that lead into the kitchen. Laurel put down her purse and walked towards the trail. Her feet carried her to the entryway of the kitchen,where Barley was cooking something as quickly as he could, to the backdoor. Sitting by the outside table was Colt, waiting for her in his best outfit. There were lanterns hung up in the yard and a wonderful sense of atmosphere came around the backyard. Laurel gasped as Ian approached her.

“Good evening, Ma’am,” he said with a smile,” Your table is over here.”

“Guys!” she laughed as she was seated by her boyfriend,” What is going on?”

“Your dinner will be out shortly,” Ian smiled then went into the kitchen

“Did you guys set up this?” she smiled.

“The boys definitely helped,” Colt looked at his front pocket, wondering when the right time was,”So, how was work?”

“Not bad. Just some little things here and there, but nothing to stress out about. How about you?”

“Oh! Nothing too major,” Colt decided that this was the right moment,” Laurel. We’ve been going out for some time now and I just…”

He was at a loss for words. He had this whole speech planned out and now it was gone! His girlfriend was curious. She had a feeling as to where this was going, but she couldn’t be so sure. Before either one of them could speak, they heard the boys in the kitchen. They leapt up and ran inside, where Barley and Ian were in a cloud of smoke with a fire on the stove.

“I didn’t think water could burn!” Barley admitted. 

“It’s not the water!” Ian coughed, grabbing his staff,”Hydro Pura!”

With that, the fire was put out and the smoke started to fade. The brothers felt sick to their stomachs as they looked at the burnt dinner. They looked to the two and Barley put on his biggest smile.

“Dinner’s ready!”

“Oh boys,” their mom sighed.

“We’re sorry,” Ian said, lowering his head,”We-”

“Laurel.”

Colt decided that it was now or never. He knelt down as best as he could and pulled out the beautiful ring. Laurel turned around and gasped. Both hands fled to her mouth. 

“Colt?”

“Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me. You and your sons have brought joy into my life and I’m grateful that you’ve let me into your lives. Laurel, I love you and I love your family. I...I think I’ll get straight to the point. Will you marry me?”

Laurel had tears in her eyes as she looked at the ring. She was reminded of Wilden and how he proposed to her on the day they moved into their home together. The elf still had the ring upstairs in her jewelry box, saving it for the day one of her sons found true love and wanted to give the ring away. After a few seconds, the three men grew impatient.

“Yes!” she laughed, starting to cry,” Of course!”

The crew cheered as the two kissed, Colt slipping the ring on her finger. Barley and Ian treated the happy couple to dinner at the tavern, where Corey was more than happy to see that her new best friend had gotten engaged. Now, all they had to do was plan for a wedding.


	10. Story 4: Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Colt and Laurel agreed to have a small ceremony. Corey agreed to have the wedding outside of the Tavern, and the reception inside. Hastor, happy for Laurel, decided that he would help with the set up. Ian and Barley were unsure if their grandfather was alright with what was going on--if it reminded him too much of his son. But the two boys saw a light in his eyes, as if this was what he needed most. 

“So,” he asked as he and the boys set up the chairs the day before,” Who’s coming to the wedding?”

“Us,” Ian mentioned as he started to place the first chair of the last row,” Some of Colt’s cop friends, Corey, some of our friends. Oh! And I guess Colt’s daughter who’s finishing college in North Bixbay.”

“Getting a step sister, eh?” Hastor smiled,” Have you met her yet?”

“ We’ve all talked over video chat and letters. We met her last night and she’s really nice.”

“Don’t worry, Ian!” Barley hugged his little brother,” You’re still my favorite sibling.”

The little brother laughed as he wiggled out of Barley’s grip. Corey came outside of the tavern to see the progress that was going on. Being Laurel’s maid of honor was a big task for her, especially since she hadn’t been to many weddings. She checked the flowers and chairs before approaching the arch to make sure it was steady enough. Then, with a satisfied smile, she turned to the three.

“Great job!” she said,” Everything’s ready in the tavern and we are ready for tomorrow!”

“We’ll be here early tomorrow,” Hastor smiled,” For now, I think we all need rest.”

They all bid Corey a goodnight before they piled into Guinevere II and rode off. They dropped their grandpa off and went home. Barley was excited to be Colt’s best man in the wedding, holding the most responsibility with the rings. Blazey had been trained to be the ring bearer, but he would hold on to them until the day of the wedding. He’d been guarding them in the box that held his diploma and his favorite Quests of Yore card. He wouldn’t let anyone near them. Ian, meanwhile, didn’t have a special part, but he was just happy to be there. They arrived home to find their centaur stepsister, Rizzo, playing with Blazey. She turned her brown eyes to her step brothers and gave a big grin.

“Hey guys!” 

“Hey Riz!” Ian said,” Where’s Mom and Colt?”

“Dad’s cop buddies took him for a party,” she explained,” And Laurel’s work buddies took her out too! Say, anyone up for a Quests of Yore card game?”

“You bet!”

The three played a game until they decided to head to bed. The next morning, Ian, Barley, Hastor and Corey made their final adjustments before guests arrived. Colt showed up early in his patrol car, as nervous as the day he’d proposed to Laurel. He was in his best suit and could not stop moving nervously around. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Ian reassured him,” Everything is gonna go as planned. Hey, where’s Rizzo?”

“She’s doing your mom’s makeup,” Colt answered,” I think I’m just excited!”

“I would be too. A wedding is always exciting!”

“Hey Ian,” Barley called,” Will you come with me to get Mom and Riz?”

“You got it!”

The brothers hopped in the van and drove home. Barley grabbed the rings and Blazey as Ian went upstairs to grab his sister and Laurel. When he walked in, the little elf froze. He saw his mom, in a beautiful white dress, with flowers in her hair and a calming look on her face. Rizzo and Ian made eye contact and smiled.

“Mom,” Ian said softly,” You look beautiful.”

“Thank you sweetie,” Laurel kissed her son’s cheek,” Rizzo, honey, you’re a wonder with makeup!”

“Aw, I’m glad you think so!” she hugged her stepmom,” Are we ready to go?”

The crew went back into the van and drove to the Tavern. After they drove up, Rizzo and Barley got in their seats, with Blazey at their feet. Ian got out and opened the door for his mother as he saw Spector’s stepdaughter, a little faun girl, waiting to toss her flowers. Laurel took her youngest son’s hand and stepped down.

“Ian,” she breathed in,” I’ve been waiting to ask you this since I got engaged. Would you be the one to walk me down the aisle?”

It felt like such a big responsibility, but Ian also felt it was an honor. With tears in his eyes, he nodded and linked arms with his mom. Then, as the music started and the girl tossed her flowers, the two walked down the aisle. Barley gave his little brother a thumb’s up as they walked by. Colt and Laurel smiled at each other and faced one another, with Hastor in the middle. He began his speech, discussing marriage and happiness. After the quick and excited ‘I Do’s’, Hastor asked for the rings. Blazey walked down the aisle, with Barley right behind her. She approached the two, who took the rings off of the pillow and looked to one another.

“Colt,” Laurel said,” I am so happy that you and I will be starting a life together. It’s been lonely, but when we met, I knew everything was going to be okay. I love you and our new life.”

She put the ring on his finger and Colt lifted her hand.

“Laurel,” he said,” I love everything about you. I love your personality, I love the way you smile, I love how you can be yourself. I love your family and being with you has helped me in more ways than one. I’m happy to be your husband.”

When the rings were on, they were announced as husband and wife. They kissed and everyone cheered. Barley was crying and Rizzo gave him a hug. Ian smiled and Corey hugged him tightly. They went inside and had a reception, with Barley and Ian standing together with Rizzo, watching their parents dance. They knew that, even though they only had another night together, they felt like they were close siblings, ready to spend the new life together.


	11. Story 5: The Campaign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Barley and his friends were in the midst of their campaign. They had just gone through the Nestor River, battling a water dragon that had became ferocious in an instant. It almost took the life of Cresh’s sorcerer, but they escaped with pride and dignity. The four cheered as Colt came back into the house, after his long day of work. 

“Hey Colt!” Barley greeted,” Working hard of hardly working?”

“Stealing my line, eh?” the centaur laughed as he made his way over to the table,” What’s happening here?”

“We got out of a situation involving a water dragon,” Utahon mentioned,” Cresh, the strong, yet somewhat stupid, sorcerer decided that the best thing to do was to run right towards the dragon. I know, we thought it was crazy too.”

“I thought I would have my invincible armor!” 

“You know,” Barley got an idea,” Mom and Ian don’t get home for another hour. Colt, would like to learn how to play Quests of Yore?”

At first, the officer was unsure. As fun as it sounded, he had no idea on how he would even play. However, Colt would do anything to spend quality time with his stepsons.   
“Why don’t I just help you on your campaign?” Colt decided as he sat down,” So I can get a feel of the land. So what’s going on?”

“We now approach the stone steps with a fork in the road,” Luna stood a plastic fork where their characters were waiting,” One path leads us onward. Another path leads us to a cottage that has a friendly, yet ominous, look to it. We look to our leader for advice.”

Barley was thinking deeply. Before he could speak, Colt interjected.

“I say we go into the cottage!”

“Oh...alright!” Barley rolled the die,” We decide to go to the cottage. We walk up to the door and we knock,” then Cresh rolled the die.

“The door opens, but no one is there,” He replied,” We enter anyway. We find…’ he rolled again,” A pot that belongs to a wizard! This could be worth all of the diamonds in the kingdom! Do we take it or let it be?”

They hoped they were able to take the pot. Colt was given the chance to roll the dice. When it landed, the four players looked over. Colt thought such a high number meant something great. But Barley dramatically placed his hands on the table.

“Before we can take the pot,” he said,” a monstrous Hydra emerges from the back! Five heads and a roar like no other! What do we do?”

“We grab the pot and run!” Utahon suggested.

“No,” Colt decided,” We have to stay and fight! Otherwise it will follow us and we’ll all be devoured. Unless…”

Colt grabbed the spell book and flipped through it. He found the spell he was looking for and placed his finger on it. He looked up to the crew, eyes on Cresh.

“You!” he declared,” Take the pot!”

They rolled and Cresh’s character took the pot. The crew struck the Hydra, backing away as they ran. Then, with a command of a spell, the house came crashing down on the Hydra. They all clapped and cheered, Barley looking up at Colt. As he thanked him, Laurel and Ian came in. Ian went upstairs immediately, but Laurel came over to the crew.

“How goes the game, crew?” she asked.

“Actually,” Barley smiled up at Colt,”we’re having a great time.”

Once the game was over, Barley and Colt sat together and created a character for Colt, who was happy to join the campaign.


	12. Story 6: The Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! At the end, I'll be giving the synopsis of the next story!

Ian scribbled down what his chemistry teacher had to say. Nova was right next to him, showing him her drawings as they sat together. It was their teacher, lecturing the dragon that Ian defeated to sleep. He held in a laugh but gave a thumbs up, going back to his notes. Once class was up, he hopped out of his seat and placed the book in his bag. 

“Remember your test on Wednesday!” their teacher declared as his students walked out.

“I swear,” Nova sighed,” if I fail this test, I might lose my mind.”

“Tell me about it,” Ian shook his head,” This class is getting harder and harder.”

They turned to Ian’s locker and he grabbed his books. He could see Larson and Rudda talking to Zeke Oldman, the centaur quarterback of their school. Ian froze up when they saw the three coming their way, then quickly stuck his head in the locker. He’d always done that when he saw Zeke walking by. The elf thought it was only because the centaur was such a big deal in their school. After all, the young man did win the big game just last year. However, Ian knew it was starting to be something more. 

“Hey guys!” Larson called out as Ian emerged, a smile on his face.

“Hey Lars! Hey Rudda!” Ian closed the door of his locker,” Oh! And hey Zeke!”

“Hey Ian,” the cool, tall centaur nodded,” It’s great to see you. How have you been?”

“Oh, you know, just bored with schoolwork. But at least I’ve got magic on my side!”

Zeke’s smile was kind and he genuinely seemed invested in what the elf had to say. Ian felt his heart skip a beat as Zeke talked about how Ian did amazing during his presentation on magic. It had been quite a while ago, but the football star had never gotten the chance to tell him so. Ian didn’t mind, still trying to keep his cool. He had always felt so weird around Zeke, but it was never a bad thing. 

“So,” Rudda walked out of the building with the group,” I got a date with Tiffany on Friday and I wanted you guys to be the first to know!”

Her friends excitedly cheered for her, Ian being happy for her. It made him think as he stood at the bottom of the steps. A lot of their friends had been on dates or in relationships. It was something Ian had thought about. Who did he like? What did he like? As he pondered, Barley drove up to the front. Ian waved to his friends and sat in the front seat.  
“So,” Barley smiled,” How was your day?”

“I can’t really complain,” Ian paused,” Barley, have you ever thought about...dating?”

“Oh, of course I have!” Barley nodded,” When I was a freshman in high school, I was a total flirt. Two of the best dates I had were both at the movies. Snow Shelston and I saw “Horrors of The Brook II: Carsey’s Revenge”. She was on the edge of her seat the entire night and I couldn’t sleep for a week. The second one was with Dean Snortenmore. We saw “Somewhere”. We bawled like babies.”

“What made you decide that you like both?”

“Well,” Barley scratched his chin,” I dunno. I mean, both are neat to hang out with. All of the people I’ve gone out with have one thing in common. They-“

“All liked Quests of Yore. Was coming out to Mom hard?”

“Nah! She was so supportive and she even helped me become comfortable with myself. Can I ask why you’re asking?”

“No reason at all.”

Ian thought for awhile about what he wanted. He’d never found himself thinking so much about himself, yet, he paced for days about it. Until Wednesday, when he found himself unable to concentrate on his test. When it was all said and done, Nova stopped him in the hallway. 

“Have you been okay?” she asked,” Lately, you seem a little...off. You know we’re always here for you.”

“Yeah! Everything’s…” but he couldn’t hide it. Ian knew bundling this up was a bad idea and he needed to be honest,” Can we all go to the park and talk after school?”

“Of course!”

Ian was going to let his friends be the first ones to know. If they took it well, and he knew they most likely would, then it would be time to tell his family. That was going to be the hardest part. When school ended and the group walked to the park, they found a secluded area and sat together. They surrounded Ian, who had his eyes on the ground. They were open to discussing anything that came to mind. 

“So,” Nova started,” What’s going on, Ian?”

“Guys,” he started,” I’ve been giving this some thought and I realized that...I’m gay.”

Saying it in front of his friends made Ian feel relief. Though he didn’t know how they’d react, he was so sure of himself. He was so relieved when they all smiled.

“It’s great that you found yourself,” Rudda said,” We’re all here for you!”

“Yeah,” Larson agreed,”As long as you’re safe, we’re happy for you!”

“Thanks guys,” Ian paused,” I’m more afraid to come out to my family.”

“All you have to do is be honest,” Nova brought up,” Your family’s always been supportive and they’d be more than happy to know this.”

Ian realized that they were right. He had to tell them. When his mom picked him up, he didn’t say anything about coming out. He needed to be mentally prepared for any situation. When he got home, Ian ran upstairs, noticing Barley was still playing Quests of Yore. Perfect. Ian took an hour to practice how he would come out and be prepared for any outcome. Finally, he decided that the moment was here. 

“Okay,” he said as he came downstairs,” You can do this. You can do this…”

Ian went to the bottom of the steps and saw his family. Laurel was making dinner, Barley and Colt were discussing Quests of Yore. The young elf looked to his family, who looked up to him. They knew something was wrong as they looked in his nervous eyes.

“Ian,” his mom asked,” Is everything okay?”

“Mom...Barley...Colt...I wanted to tell you that I’m gay.”

Ian had more to say, but his family had now got closer. Laurel placed a hand on her son’s shoulder and a smile came to her face.

“No matter who you love,” she said,” We will always love you.”

“That’s right!” Barley pulled him into a hug,” And if anyone hurts you, I’ll make them taste a sword of justice!”

“Or give him a stern talking to,” Colt brought up,” Point is--all of us love you. We support you!”

Ian smiled at his family and pulled them all into a hug. He was tearing up, so relieved that he had been accepted. Ian knew that he was gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF MIDDLE. And now, for the synopsis: A year after Moving On, the crew finds themselves on another quest in search of an object of great power. This time, the group is faced with an ultimatum--find the Black Rose, or lose Westovia forever.


	13. Story 1: To Know A Sorceress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> START OF END. Enjoy!

Barley kept both hands on the steering wheel and both eyes on the road. But, every once in a while, he glanced over to Lavender, who was feeling the bumps of her staff. He was still shocked that an actual sorceress was coming to his game night! 

“So,” she started,” Is this something you do every day?”

“Oh, no!” Barley explained,” We do this every Wednesday, though. It’s four of us, but sometimes Colt likes to join. He doesn’t come in often because of work, but, if you like what you see--I mean!”

“I know what you mean,” she laughed,” You’ll have to help me on my journey, though.”

Barley, of course, obliged. He was more excited about showing his friends the young lady before them. Not only that, but Barley only had one question to ask when this was all done. Sure, they only knew each other for a little while, but Barley was tempted more than ever to ask the young sorceress on a date. Lavender was a warrior and knew magic like no other. Not only that, but to Barley, she was beautiful. 

“We’re here!”

They opened their doors and walked to the steps. Everyone else was inside, waiting for the two to get here. None of Barley’s friends believed Barley when he said that there was a girl in his class that was just like Lavender. Of course, the elf had to lie a little, but he was still true to his words in a way. He opened the door and Lavender strode in. The three looked up from the table, jaws dropping at the sight of the sorceress. 

“She’s just like her,” Cresh whispered.

“Like the sorceress herself!” Lavender stepped forward,” It’s nice to meet all of you!” 

“Guys,” Barley smiled,” This is my friend, Lavender.”

“Even her name’s Lavender!” Utahon gasped.

“My parents felt that it was the best fit for me,” she explained as she took a seat,” They’re both into history and magic and when they saw me...they realized it was a perfect fit!” 

The three seemed greatly invested in the new girl, which was a relief to Barley. After the group was introduced to Lavender, they were ready to get started. They were towards the end of their mission, but would be starting a new one soon. Barley fidgeted for a second, until he fished out the figurine he made for the tri-clops. 

“Since Lavender is just like the sorceress,” he said,” I decided to make a character figure just for you.”

“Aw, thanks Barley!” she smiled,” I bet it looks just like me.”

Cresh glanced at the figure. The paint was messy and it looked like it had been glued together with pancake syrup. He and the twins glanced to each other, all three having big smiles.

“It definitely does!” Luna sat back,” Okay, so, when we first left off, we fled the comfort of the witch’s tavern in the waterfall. Outside of her door, stands the sorceress tri-clopse Lavender. She has heard our cries and wishes to aide us on our journey. Now, we move onward, but! As luck would have it, we approach the end of the beautiful grasslands. Until we reach the underground ruins of the Baylift Castle, we will be treading on a frozen tundra wasteland.”

“This ought to be good,” Utahon whispered.

“Now!” Barley picked up,” we carry ourselves through the ice and snow. For a dreaded mile, we shuffle our feet and bare the cold of the world. The wizard grows tired and the knight by his side is freezing in his armor. But! Our new companion sees a distant figure. What could it be?”

Judging by his voice, Lavender knew exactly what stood before them.

“Tis a mountain!” she cried,” And on the top is the yetis that live there.”

“Perhaps they can guide us on our journey,” Luna brought up,” I say we climb the mountain!” 

After a quick check and a roll, the crew was climbing the mountain in no time. Though they were cold and tired, they managed to make it to the top. Their characters stood outside of the inn, with Cresh looking to his team.

“We enter the inn to find yetis everywhere,” he explains,” They are tall, wide and ferocious. The biggest one, with red eyes and jagged teeth, approaches us. What do we say?”

Everyone expected Barley to make the big speech. He always knew just what to say in these moments. He stood on his chair, Lavender feeling him quickly stand up. 

“Yetis of the inn!” he cried,” We stand before you today, not as those who hurt, but those who seek guidance. We have fought monsters and vanquished foes in the name of our land, and we will not be stopped here. We must find the ancient ruins of the oldest castle here and take a rightful place as heroes.”

Barley rolled, and found that his speech made the yeti angry. But, the giant was giving an offer--if someone could take him down with a single blow, he would get the crew guidance out of the frozen land. Barley looked to his crew, wondering who could do it. Lavender knew this was her time to shine. 

“I,” she hopped up on the table,” will take down the yeti in a single blow! I stand before the yeti, I hold my staff up to him and recite the spell, Boombastia.”

Cresh rolled the die for her. It landed on seven, which made the group cheer. Lavender smirked, realizing her spell had worked. Barley looked towards the sorceress with admiration in his eyes. She had a smile that shone like no other and the way she stood before them was...heroic.

“Now then,” she hopped down,” has the Yeti agreed to help us?”

“He has indeed!” Cresh declared,” He gives us a map...to the underground tunnels.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Lavender said,” Onward, fellow companions!”

Lavender had a great night with the crew and it showed. Barley could see the happiness on her face. He saw that this would become regular for him, her and the crew. So, with a deep breath, he glanced in the passenger’s side as they drove through the water. 

“So,” he finally started,” I know that we’ve been friends only for a little bit. But...youseemsupercoolandIwanttoaskyouonadate.”

“Run that by me again?”

“Iwanttoaskyouout.”

Lavender paused, then gave a devilish smirk. 

“Barley,” she started,” you know I can understand you, right?”

Barley sighed and looked down at his steering wheel. He knew it was a long shot, but he felt embarrassed. Lavender reached over and kissed his cheek. His face was bright red as he looked to the sorceress, who hopped out of the front seat, closed the door and leaned over the window.  
“Let’s go somewhere after our next Quests of Yore game?” she asked.

“Yeah...sounds like a date!”

As Lavender walked away and Gronkin greeted Barley, the elf felt relief and pure happiness. He was getting a date with an actual sorceress! And he’d never been more excited.


	14. Story 2: The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I’m thinking about posting the first chapter of the sequel on Friday...what do y’all think?

Zale shuffled through the books on his shelves. The centaur wanted to find the best spell book possible for his date. Ian stood in the doorway with his staff, more than excited to start their date. He was nervous, being that he’d never gone out with anyone. He knew he liked Zale and he wanted to impress him, despite the centaur already being impressed. The sorcerer finally snapped his fingers and pulled out a big, red book. 

“Aha!” he shouted and walked towards Ian,” This was what I was looking for. There’s a few spells that you may not know and one that I’d like to practice on some more.”

“How many are in there?” Ian asked with wonder. 

“Over one hundred,” Zale admitted,” We won’t get through all of the spells today, but I think you’ll like a lot of these. Come on, I can take you to where Pierce taught me spells.”

Ian smiled and followed Zale out of the house and towards the outskirts of the village. He lead the elf to a rock path, walking on a hill. It was wide and grassy, Ian looking around and getting help from the staff. They finally got to the top, where they surveyed the land and watched the village come to life. The ocean clashed gently at the edge of the town and the beauty made Ian pause and smile. Zale glanced over to the young man and, he, too, began to smile. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Zale asked.

“It’s amazing,” Ian whispered.

“When I first came up here, I spent most of the day just watching everything come together. I love it up here and I was hoping you would too.”

“I do,” Ian looked to the book,” So, which spell should we try first?”

“Nothing too dangerous. I have an idea.”

Zale flipped to a page and placed the book on the ground. Ian then heard Zale speak an ancient language. Ian was stunned for a second, before he understood it was Westovian. In their world, the language was dead, but it made sense that it lived on here. Zale picked up his staff, lifted one end to the bottom of his mouth and the tip to Ian’s ear. He recited ‘Universa Lingu’ and spoke in Westovian. 

“Hello Iandore,” came from the staff, sending chills down the spine of the elf. 

“Woah.”

“You try.”

Ian held one end of the staff up to Zale’s ear. He held the other to his mouth and spoke, but nothing worked. He tried it once more but it didn’t work. Zale could see, in the elf’s eyes, what was wrong.

“Remember this,” Zale said,” Compassion is most important to understand all speech around you. Try not to think of this as just another practice run. Think of this as someone who needs to hear you, who needs help.”

Ian, with that logic in mind, positioned the staff once more. Though his hands were shaky, he kept an open mind and his eyes on Zale. He looked down at the end of the staff and spoke.

“Did it work?”

On the other end, Zale could hear the ancient language. With a smile, he raised and placed his staff like Ian did. 

“Nice job!”

Ian laughed and set his staff down. Zale used his hoof to flip around the pages. He found the right spell, put his hoof on the page and simply stepped back. Ian peered down at the words. ‘Efoposa Hazadir-find danger. Spin staff in front of you and recite. Only a mind at peace will know that which lurks in the shadows below.’. Then, Ian found a rock thrown at his foot. The elf, confused, turned around and peered. Another rock came from behind a boulder. Ian smirked and started to spin the staff. He slowly recited the spell, clearing his mind and thinking of only finding the danger. Finally, he called out and the spell and pointed to the boulder. He saw a hole in the stone, Zale holding a pebble.

“I can see you!”

“Great job,” Zale hopped up,” Now, flip to page seventeen.”

Ian did so and Zale smiled. He held his staff high and swirled it above his head. 

“Contragava!” he shouted.

The gravity seemed to go away for Zale. He floated in the air, seeming to soar. He looked down at Ian, who was looking up in admiration. When he came down, the centaur smiled at the elf. 

“Now you try. Remember, keep your mind clear.”

Ian was nervous, but he tried once. When it didn’t work, Ian closed his eyes and thought deeper. Clear his mind...clear….clear….clear. Ian opened one eye and found that he was floating. Zale was smiling up at him and used the spell, coming up to him. The two laughed and floated along, swimming in the air. Ian felt more than happy, looking into the eyes of the centaur. The two felt a zap in their hearts, circling each other. Ian clutched his staff, knowing that feelings for Zale had been apparent since day one. Ian just wished he could speak up.

“Ian,” Zale finally said as they floated down,” I...I know that this date isn’t over but…”

“You want to go on another one?”

“Yeah….yes, I would.”

Ian and Zale went back down to earth, taking the book and each other’s hand, ready to go to Corey’s for dinner.


	15. Story 3: Meet The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Laurel had never seen Colt in a Hawaiian shirt, and when she did, all she could do was hold in her laughter. It was nothing against her husband, but it was...interesting to see him in a different attire. He’d always dressed so professional and to see him dress so differently, well, it was sort of a welcomed change. She understood that he wanted to be casual at this gathering, but it was so out of character for him.

“It’s not like we’re meeting Queen Ellfa,” he decided to bring up as he set the table,” We’re just getting to know our new friends.”

“I hope it’s not awkward,” Laurel sighed,” They could be our future in-laws and we don’t even know it!”

“Now, I don’t think that’s-”

“But what if it is?” Laurel paused and looked to her husband,” I know, I know, I’m being paranoid again.”

“Hey,” Colt gently took her hands into his,” It’s okay. No matter what you say or do, I’m sure they’ll like you. You just have to be yourself.”

The elf smiled and kissed her husband. He was right, but she was just too excited. She’d lost touch with other mothers over the years and she just wanted to start a new friendship. The knock came to the door. Laurel was ready to greet the parents with a smile and a happy step forward. The first to be at the door were the Featherstones. Jasmine and Winston were in their best outfits, happy to see the mother of their daughter’s boyfriend.

“Hey guys!” the female elf greeted casually as she allowed them in,” I hope you brought your appetite.”

“I always do!” Winston laughed as Laurel greeted Zale’s parents--Dormer and Alice.

“This place is beautiful,” Zale’s mother prompted as she walked through the door. 

“Thank you, Alice,” Laurel closed the door,” Now, dinner’s ready so we can all go to the kitchen.”

The six filed into the kitchen and saw that the food was set up and everything was ready. They all sat down and started to eat in silence. Laurel wondered how she should start a conversation. The others were wondering the same thing. Of course, it would be Lavender’s dad to start it all up with a simple compliment.

“This is delicious!” he rang out. 

“Thank you,” Laurel started with a smile,” You know, I actually used a recipe from a book Pierce had in his library.”

“I knew this tasted familiar!” Dormer exclaimed,” Pierce is always teaching someone something.”

“He’s really helped Zale,” Alice mentioned after she wiped her mouth,” He used to be so shy. He’d only talk to us, Pierce and Lavender.”

“Ian used to be the same way,” Laurel said,” Up until that quest, he was always so quiet and so reserved.”

The two women talked about their sons and found so many similarities. To them, it was a miracle for their boys to have met. Soon, the others joined in, talking about their children when they were little. From the embarrassing stories of Barley scaring the neighborhood kids to heartfelt ones like Zale and Lavender rescuing a unicorn from the sea, the parents found that their children were so much alike. 

“You know,” Jasmine said towards the end of the dinner,” I’m glad the mermaids found the staff. I think this whole thing was for the best.”

“I agree,” Laurel paused,” So, do you think they’ll go on more quests?”

“Tons more!” Dormer agreed,” There’s a lot more hidden places than you think. Without magic, it takes quite a while to get there. Why, Zale’s brothers and sister found the Isles of Fauxfax on their sail last year. Met all types of mages and sorcerers. It’s said that their protector, the Dragon Fauxfax, sleeps deep beneath the sea and only awakens in the face of danger.”

“I think Barley’s told me about that one before.”

After their long conversations and never-ending night, the four went home, happy to have gotten to know the two. When the four went back to Westovia. The two Westovian families bid each other goodnight and went inside.

“See?” Dormer told his wife,” I told you everything would go over smoothly.”

“They’re such good people,” Winston hung his coat up.

“Do you think they’ll be our future in-laws?” Jasmine and Alice asked their husbands.

“Oh yeah, big time.”


	16. Story 4: This is Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the huge delay-- I've been going through some things but I thank you for your patience. I hope you guys enjoy!

The food was set on the table, the horror movies stacked high. Laurel and Colt were at a Halloween party and Barley went to get the crew. Ian waited on the couch, excited for their party and sleepover. He’d never had a Halloween party but now was the moment. Ian’s friends were already there, but they were just waiting for the eldest to get back from his trip. Heads turned as soon as the three stood in the doorway. Zale and Lavender were told all of the Halloween traditions along the way, being that their traditions were different. They’d be happy to share their stories and traditions as well, being that the holiday was dated back several years.

“Okay!” Barley turned off the lights and hopped on the couch, grabbing a flashlight and turning it on,” Time for some scary stories. So...does anyone have one?”

“Oh!” Lavender spoke up,” I have one!”

“Your flashlight, my good lady!” 

Lavender took the flashlight and a serious look came to her face. The others watched intensely as the triclops took a deep breath.

“Over six hundred years ago,” she said,” There was a town called Arlington. In this town, everything was peaceful. It was a land where children could play freely, magic was a part of everyday life and happiness was all around. No wars existed and no hate became aware. It was a healthy land with friendly people. There were no rules in the town...except for one.”

Ian froze a little as he heard her last words. He uncomfortably shifted, inching his way closer to Zale. The centaur smiled down at his boyfriend, though his mind was somewhere else.

“What was the rule?” Larson asked.

“The villagers had to be in their homes before midnight,” Lavender continued,” Now, this was a rule that many obliged to. Though it was odd, and none of the elders explained why, villagers just went with it. To avoid any mishaps, many of the villagers simply went into their homes at sundown, locking their doors and shutting their windows. For years, this rule was taught and accepted. But, there was one elf that felt the rule was utter nonsense. So, one day, he declared that he was going to break their single rule.”

Barley let out an audible gasp, while the others listened intensely. Zale saw a smile on Lavender’s face and instantly knew what to do. He snuck away from the scene, with everyone stuck on the story. Lavender heard the soft clip clop of her best friend’s hooves, and smiled once more before going back to the story. 

“Is he insane?” Barley stepped in,” He’s going to get killed! Or worse.”

“Everyone thought that way too!” his girlfriend mentioned,” They were telling him that this was not worth the risk and that he would surely be punished. But he didn’t care. He just wanted to prove that the rule was dumb and they could be out as late as they wanted to. Everyone tried to give him a final warning as they went to their homes. Of course, he would not listen, and many wished him well and hopped he would be there in the morning, but they knew otherwise.”

They listened about how the elf patiently waited for midnight to come. How he felt no fear and only became eager when the night came. Everyone was growing scared as she went on, but they tried to keep their cool. Except for Barley, who showed fear as he nervously inched closer to the story teller. 

“Then midnight came,” Lavender’s voice was much softer now.

“No,” Barley gasped.

“Yes,” she declared,” but the elf showed no fear! In the darkness he walked, waiting for someone to put him in jail or to fine him. Instead, he heard absolute silence. He laughed aloud at this, declaring that the people had nothing to be afraid of. Then, he heard a twig break. He turned back, thinking the townspeople had joined them. But it wasn’t. It was a gruesome creature, with big eyes, jagged teeth, long, scraggly hair and a face like no other.”

“You mean…” Nova asked.

“That’s right...a human grabbed the elf and he was never seen again!”  
Barley screamed and covered his face with a blanket. These had been the most horrifying creatures, ones that he heard many gruesome tales about humans and what they did to elves and such. Lavender felt around and gently removed the blanket from his face.

“It’s only a story, dear,” she said,”Humans don’t exist!”

“Thank goodness for that,” Ian laughed,” I think that--Zale?”

Ian looked around for his boyfriend. However, only darkness greeted him. Blazey rose from her bed and growled at the back door. The others glanced at one another, fear in their chests. They were not about to fall for some prank but...what if something was lurking? They all rose from their spots and slowly walked to the back door. Ian made sure the staff was in his hand, glancing all about as they made their way outside. They looked around, wondering what was coming about. 

“Did you hear that?” Lydia asked sheepishly.

“Hear what-”

A groan came from the pool. Everyone froze and turned to the human that was levitating from the pool. It was just like Lavender described it--and it made everyone scream and run back inside the house, all of the crew going off to hide. Except for Lavender, who was laughing out loud as the human walked towards her. 

“Well,” she said,” Looks like we completed our tradition.”

“Yeah,” Zale smiled as he turned back into himself,” I don’t think it’s ever been this easy! Maybe we should get back inside. They’re probably horrified.”


	17. Story 5: The First Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The first snow of the season in New Mushroomton was absolutely beautiful. Everyone was taking the time to look up at the sky and admire the world around them. There were kids already playing and a calmness came over the beautiful town. Zale and Ian were reminded of the Yetis. Even then, they could take the time to appreciate what was in front of them. They sat on the front porch, hand in hand, studying each falling flake. Blazey was asleep and their feet, in a sweater that she didn’t mind wearing in the winter. 

“Winters are the absolute best,” Ian sighed.

“I agree. You know, in Westovia,” Zale explained,” Winter is a sacred time.”

“Because of the Crystal Fire, right?”

“Exactly. But, it represents a time when we overcame challenges. Did you know Westovia was founded during the Ice Age?”

Barley surely knew that, but Ian? It surprised him. Zale smiled and explained how their home was built on a land of ice and snow. It explained the part issues with the yetis. As Ian listened, he took comfort in the eyes of the centaur. The way he explained everything and how excited he got. It made Ian feel..great. He could watch the centaur talk for hours on end. But it would all be halted with the bravest words Ian could say in that moment.

“I love you, Zale.”

It came as a surprise to both of them. The two of them had never uttered those words and it felt so odd to say. Zale was questioning why Ian would even say such a thing. Zale found himself to be someone who would never find true love. Alas, something had convinced Ian that the centaur was the right one. And, if they were honest with one another, it was a relief. Zale looked down at Ian and slowly, but nervously, took his hand and smiled.

“I love you too, Ian.”

It was a moment that the elf could never forget. Especially when Zale kissed his lips. Ian felt a chill down his spine (and it wasn’t just the cold weather). They kissed with pure happiness and awkwardness, but for both of them, it was true love.

Meanwhile, down the road, Barley had begun his walk with Lavender. She fondly remembered whag winter had looked like, with white hills and a cold that chilled your toes. She felt like a kid again, taking in the beautiful night, the beautiful weather and the beautiful elf by her side. Barley watched her with pure love, listening to her stories of days long before either of them had taken their first quest.

“A Westovian snowball fight is pure magic,” she said,” On the evening of the first snow, every child participates in the biggest snowball fight ever. It’s a tradition that is still going on today.”

“Like the Crystal Fire?”

“Exactly like-“

Lavender looked around for a second. Barley asked if she was okay, concerned by her actions. look. She slowly clumped a snowball together and glanced around. Barley tried to speak, but she hushed him.

“Get behind me.”

“What?” 

Cresh then threw a snowball in a matter of seconds. Lavender ducked and threw the snowball, hitting him in the arm. Utahon came up from his heated bowl, hoping not to freeze as he threw another. Lavender grabbed her boyfriend and hid behind some trash cans. She formed a few snowballs, listening to the movement as she raised her head. 

“Stay by my side, okay?” 

Barley was forming snowballs as Lavender tossed them around. Barley helped by telling her where to throw. The two were a strong team, Cresh having bigger snowballs, but Lavender being quicker. Suddenly, Barley was hit in the shoulder and he fell down. Lavender felt him fall by her knees.

“Barley!” she gasped,” Speak to me!”

“I-” he coughed,” I’ll be okay. Please keep...going.”

Lavender decided that she had to. She listened closely as she gathered three snowballs. She knew what she had to do. She jumped up and listened as Luna tried to throw another snowball. Lavender ducked and threw another snowball, hitting her in the face. Utahon rose up and Lavender got him right in the chest. Now there was one left.

“Where are you?” she wondered. 

The air could be cut with a knife, being that the tension was thicker than usual. She heard the soft crunch of the snow on the feet of...Cresh. She smiled and turned around, throwing the snowball. However, Cresh had thrown a snowball just as Lavender did. Both snowballs hit their faces, the triclops falling in the snow. For a minute, there were no words. Barley and the twins came out from their hiding spots to see what occurred. Lavender was wiping snow off of her face as Cresh helped her up.

“That was a pretty good fight,” he laughed,” Say, we should get some hot cocoa at my place.”

The group agreed, laughing as they walked off from their battle, heading to Guinevere II.


	18. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Ian kept looking at the clock then at his phone. He never liked to look at his phone while he was in class, but this was important. Everyone had been receiving their acceptance and declined admissions from different universities. Ian had received one decline from Offsven University, but there was only one school he really cared about. 

The bell rang and Ian was up and out. The end of the day was finally here and he received...nothing. Ian sighed and went to his locker. Three months until his senior year was over, and he was terrified. As he shut his locker, Nova bounced over with a letter in her hand and a smile on her face. Ian knew why. 

“I got in!” she exclaimed,” I didn’t think I would get in, but I did!” 

“Hey, that’s great,” he smiled,”Reckinsburg University is lucky to have you, Nova.”

“You didn’t get in, did you?” Nova asked softly when she realized that her friend seemed awfully quiet. 

“I haven’t gotten any sort of letter,” he admitted as they walked out of school,” I mean, I was expecting something by now but...maybe I’m just not meant to go to college right now.”

“And that’s okay. Look, sometimes we have to wait for what we want. And even though it could be minutes, or hours, or even days from now, you have to have faith. Ian, I promise that they’re gonna take you in. It’s only a matter of time.”

Ian thanked his friend as his brother drove up. He waved to his friend and then sat in the passenger’s side. Barley’s smile faded once he saw that his brother was looking down.

“No news yet, huh?” he asked.

“It took you two weeks to get a letter back from your school,” Ian sighed,” I still don’t understand why I haven’t received mine yet.”

“Don’t worry! It’ll be here before you know it,” Barley said,” And then it’s off to school for Sir Iandore!”

Ian smiled at his brother’s antics, but there was so much to worry about right now. What if he never went to college? What if they never replied to him? There were too many What Ifs in a situation like this…

...“At this point, I’d be willing to receive a rejection letter.”

Ian was lying underneath one of the trees on the hill. Zale was carving a few symbols onto his staff as he listened to his boyfriend talk. Zale felt bad, even if he never knew what college was. He wanted Ian to stop worrying and remain calm, but that was like asking a mermaid to walk on land. That, and Zale had mixed feelings...The centaur thought for a second before he spoke.

“Have you tried contacting them about your letter?”

“I don’t want to seem desperate.”

“Well, maybe it’s for the best.”

“For the best?” Ian asked as he faced Zale,” I’m sitting here, thinking of my future, worrying about what I’m gonna do and it’s for the-”

Ian’s expression softened. He could see that his boyfriend was unable to say what was on his mind. So, the elf had to do it for him.

“Zale,” he began,” Are you worried about me going to school?”

Zale was blushing by now and he wouldn’t say a word. Ian grabbed his hand and gave a look of pure love. There was fear and confusion, but the elf wouldn’t let this get to them.

“Reckinsburg is only half an hour away,” he said,” You’d still see me as much as you do now.”

“I think I just worry...I want you to be safe and I want to make sure you’ll be okay.”

“I will, Zale,” Ian reassured,” I will. I promise that I’m gonna be fine.”

Zale kissed Ian’s forehead and felt his heart relax. It felt great to know that they were gonna be okay. Ian thought about his future on the ride home. He was so scared of not getting into the one place he wanted to go to. He hoped and dreamt as he and Barley arrived in the driveway of their home. Ian hopped out of the car and walked over to the mailbox. He grabbed five letters and shuffled through them. He found one letter with his name on it. 

He didn’t bother to look at who wrote it. He put the other letters on the table and sat on the couch. He read the letter and his eyes lit up. A hand fled to his mouth as Barley walked in. He saw the look on his brother’s face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I...I got in. I got in to Reckinsburg!”

Barley laughed and pulled his brother into a big hug. He was so proud and so thankful that his brother got into the school of his dreams. Soon, the family joined in, happy to hear that the youngest member of the family would be getting his dream. And all Laurel and Barley could think of was how proud Wilden would be.


End file.
